


Conversations

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all conversations require words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ [me_and_thee_100](http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/) challenge 133: heart.

Some conversations, they're all talk and no substance, you know? Hutch and I, we've had plenty of them over the years: cruising our beat in the Torino or waiting out endless hours on stakeout, just shooting the shit.

Other times, things need to be said, and it only takes a few words to say them:

_"I'd give you my boots."_

_"Mind if I join you?"_

_"Like always, me and thee."_

Then there are the conversations that have no words at all: the times we're pressed together, skin to skin, heart to heart, soul to soul. No words required, just love.


End file.
